Zazu/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines spoken by Zazu from Disney's The Lion King. Films ''The Lion King'' *Alright sire all's ready for the presentation of the young prince. *Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food? *I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning. *Ha! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia... *Well, as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should've been first in line. *Pity! Why not? *He'd make a very handsome throw rug. *And just think, whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him. *on a nearby rock Good morning, sire! *Checking in with the morning report. *Well, the buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot... *And the baboons are going ape over this. Of course, the giraffes are acting like they're above it all... *...The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't... *Yes, sire. immediately The cheetahs are hard up, but I always say ... *Cheetahs never prosper. *something is amiss What's going on? *Oh very good, pouncing. realizing Pouncing?!? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious... motions for Zazu to turn back around Oh... this is so humiliating. *What are you telling him, Mufasa? around uneasily-- Simba and Mufasa seem to have disappeared. Mufasa? Simba? *Simba and Nala to the waterhole Step lively. The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave. *Just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be *thrilled*, what with your being betrothed and all. *Betrothed. Intended. Affianced. *One day, you two are going to be married. *Well, sorry to bust the old bubble, but you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations. *Not so long as I'm around. *Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that. *Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed. *That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, Fuzzy! And right now, we are all in very real danger. *And quite by accident let me assure you... *I madame, am the king's majordomo. *Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land. *Ix-nay on the oopid-stay... *Oh, my, my, my. Look at the sun. It's time to go! *Oh no, not the birdie boiler! rockets away, with his Tail Feathers on Fire *Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move. *Your father's on the way! Hold on! *Mufasa; pointing at Simba, who is holding on to the branch of a dead tree in the middle of the stampede There! There! On the tree! *''Nobody knows the trouble I've seen.... Nobody knows my sorrow...'' *''....It's a small world after all--'' *''I got a lovely bunch of coconuts... Deedly-dee-dee... There they are a-standing in a row... Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..'' *Oh, I never would have to this to Mufasa. *Oh, nothing! *Yes, Sire! You are the king! I-I.. Well, I only mentioned it to demonstrate the differences in your own managerial approaches. *Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and gamy! *while the battle rages around him Let me out! Let me out! *Your majesty ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' * Mmmm, yes, sire. Clearly, we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case, you might want to make an exception. *Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way! It's war! ''The Lion King 1½'' *Sire the hyenas are after the children. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' *"I've found him, Your Highness! Kion is over here!" Television ''Timon & Pumbaa'' ''The Lion Guard'' *"I am fluent in Elephant. Not to mention gorilla, chimpanzee, and several dialects of bushbuck." *"Believe me, sire. By the time we get there, I'll have you speaking like a true elephant!" *"Come now, sire. It's really not as bad as all that." *"No, no, no, sire. Like this, Eihe kala pano tou." *"I'm not sure, sire, but I think you just said he had 'poop' on him." *"Oh! Mbuni, it's ma-un-de-lay-e-oh, ya uhhi. Remember that for tonight!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Lion King Quotes